


Motel California Coda

by littlelostcat



Series: This Might Help [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Motel California, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for post-Dennifer moments.  Character study?  Basically a ficlet that doesn't make her the bad guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel California Coda

She crossed a line. Actually she crossed many lines tonight; but if given the opportunity she’d do it the exact same way again. 

Jennifer ran her hand over Derek’s chest, over his stomach, and felt the muscles relax under her touch. His hand tightened at her waist and he shifted closer around her. When she laid her head over his heart, she listened to the soft beat, felt the warmth from his body engulf her. Werewolf, she thought, and lightly scratched her nails along his stomach. Broken, hunted, and cursed man. She thought about when he’d saved her in the school, when he’d come to check on her. Broken, hunted, cursed and kind man, she corrected. 

She at him and smiled; asleep, he looked different. He looked safe and peaceful. His innocence pulled her, made her sit up and run her fingers through his hair. She looked outside to where the moon hid behind the clouds and prayed for him, willed him tranquility. Something about him, something about the earnest look in his eyes, crept past her defenses, made her want to feel his smile against her lips. She should have left him, she should have called the hospital and let the werwolf deal with his own mess, but instead she’d helped. She’d sped his healing, offered her own magic; she’d pulled from her own energies, given his body reprieve. And now she willed his mind to rest and felt him surrender. Ms. Blake smiled and traced the line of his cheek, she lightly pressed her lips to his forehead. 

She could do some good tonight. The Darach, whoever he was, could wait. 

Tonight she was helping someone - something - beyond her own messy mistake. Tonight she allowed herself to fulfill her oath as a Fae. Tonight she offered health and healing without consequence or payment. She kissed his lips, chastely, before kissing his chest. 

She’d be gone by the time he woke tomorrow. She’d go back to the school and look for the man killing students; she’d try again to stop the Dark One. But tonight she was tired, tonight she wanted one night where the monsters weren’t after her. She slid back under the sheet, lay her head on Derek’s shoulder and let herself sleep to the rise and fall of his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the This Might Help challenge; I know it's past the actual deadline but I like writing these codas. And - as I had a serious mental and emotional blow yesterday - I don't care about deadlines/editing/ships/anything. I just wanted to write a slightly sweet moment.
> 
> But, that being said, any comments or criticisms are welcome. And, as always, thank you for reading :)


End file.
